igo to Orlando
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: the icarly gang & Gibby want to get away from Seattle over summer break & decide to go to Orlando Florida.. will they find more then fun. Cibby & MAJOR SEDDIE  :
1. Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"Oh come on lets do it!" I yelled excitedly.

"I don't know…Spencer wouldn't like it if I just left" Carly doubted.

I gave her 'are you kidding me look' and she looked away.

"Spencer's a cool guy! Its just for a week. Live a little Shay!"

She looked at me, with doubt in her eyes. I gave the best smile I could and she returned with her smile.

"Fine"

"Yay!" I yelled, giving my best friend a big hug.

Its summer vacation and my idea is get away from Seattle and go somewhere fun…The first thing that came to mind was Orlando Florida.

"I'll call up the nub" I said grabbing my phone from my pocket.

"Should I call Gibby?" She asked.

"Gibby?"

Why on earth would she want to invite Gibby. I know they've been getting really close over the summer but still.

"Oh come on, Gibby is so sweet and funny. You can't just not invite him"

"Fine" I gave out my signature sign.

She smiled at me. Grabbing her phone and dialing away. I did the same.

"_Hello?" _I Heard the voice on the other line.

_"Hey fredlumps…Carly agreed!"_ I smiled into the phone. I saw Carly look at me probably thinking it was all my idea but the truth is me and the dork really starting hanging out over the summer…acting like we were close friends.

"_That's great!"_ He sounded as excited as I was. That's what I love about him. WOAH, Did I just say I loved Fredward Benson. Never could happen.

_"Okay so the flight leaves tomorrow at what time?" _I asked.

Then Carly jumped infront of me. "Tomorrow! We're leaving tomorrow?" I gave her a quick nod like it was no big deal and tried to tune her out so I could here Freddie's reply.

_"Uhm…Six in the afternoon"_

_ "Alright great! What did crazy say when you told her you were going to Florida?" _I asked trying to hold back my laugh.

"_That was the hard part…After hours of yelling she finally agreed, as long as I call her twice every few hours"_ He sounded annoyed.

I couldn't hold in any longer, I burst out laughing. I heard him give out a sigh of annoyance on the other line.

"_Sorry sorry. Are you done packing?" I asked._

_ "Yeah are you?"_

_"Nah I'm just going to barrow some clothes from Carly since my mom and her new gross boyfriend are back at the house"_

He started to laugh. "_Alright see you tomorrow"_

_ "Bye" I smiled, luckily he couldn't see._

"Bye"

I ended the call and turned around with the smile still on my face. That quickly vanishes when I saw Carly infront of me, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Tomorrow" She said frowning.

"Does it matter if it was tomorrow or next month?" I asked.

"YES!" She shouted it made me jump.

I looked at her, giving a 'I'm sorry look'. She rolled her eyes but giving a slight smile.

"What did the mermaid say?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes again. "He said he'd love to come. His mom and his little brother went to visit his grandfather so he has nothing to do anyway"

"Okay great lets get packing!" I yelled running towards her closet. "Oh and Carly can-"

"Yes you can barrow my clothes" Carly finishes my sentence.

I gave her a smile as she followed me. I looked inside her closet. Wow the girl got a lot of clothes. A lot of bright clothing. I felt like I was in Melanie's closet.

"Damn Carly, I've never seen so much clothes" I joked.

She laughed. "How long are we staying?"

"About a week" I answered looking through her clothes.

"Alright so bring about ten outfits?" She said joining in with the clothe searching.

I looked over to her. "You know a week is seven days. Seven"

"Yeah but you should always bring extra" She laughed.

I rolled her eyes, hey she's right. After picking out **ten **outfits and packed we were all set to tell Spencer. We walked down to hear Spencer on his phone.

"Yeah it itched for ten days!"

I gave Carly a confused look. She shrugged.

"What itched for ten days?" Carly asked grabbing to peppy cola's from the fridge.

"Gotta go Sacko" He said hanging up the phone. "Nothing…"

I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "So Spencer Carly's got something to ask you"

"Whatsup?"

"So Sam wants to know if I can go to Florida with her" She said calmly.

"Who else?"

"Freddie and Gibby…" She said nervously.

He gave her 'I think you're crazy look'.

"Just for a week" I jumped in.

"I don't know Carl's"

He looked like he was thinking. "Oh come on Spencer, I'm 17 now"

"That's still a kid"

"Spencer…" Carly trailed on.

"Call me every day!" He said.

I gave him a big smile and so did Carly.

"Oh thankyou thankyou!" Carly yelled, giving her brother a hug. And starting up the stairs, I followed.

"When you leaving?"

"Tomorrow" We both yelled back.

I honestly couldn't wait to leave Seattle. It's going to be a good week.


	2. ileave the shays

_Freddie's Pov_

I walked in, Carly was right she was passed out.

"Sam wakeup" I said pushing her back and forth.

"Ugh Carly!" She yelled turning to her other side grabbing her pillow with her.

I chuckled. "Its not Carly"

She sat up, her hair a mess but yet she couldn't look more beautiful. I know! Freddie Benson calling Sam Puckett beautiful! But I think I might actually like her, maybe even love.

"Can't be the first time you were mistaken for a girl" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and she continued to speak. "What are you doing here nub?"

"I'm here so we can leave"

She looked at me with her wide blue eyes, sparkling into his chocolate eyes. "What time is it?" She asked stretching her shoulders giving out a big yawn.

"It's 2 in the afternoon" I said getting off the bed. "You can sleep for like ever" I exaggerated.

She rolled her eyes, with a small smile slowly coming across her rosy pink lips. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts of her out of my mind. I looked at her, she had a pink tank on with bugs bunny on it and purple shorts, revealing a lot of skin.

"Nice pajamas" I laughed.

"There Carly's"

I nodded my head. She looked very girly in them, I wasn't going to lie Sam has a nice body.

"Well I have to get dress…want to leave?" She asked jumping off the bed.

I gave her smile, so tempted to say 'nah I'll stay' but I'll probably end up in the hospital. So I left the room closing the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and saw Spencer talking to Carly.

"She's awake" I said reaching the last step.

Carly turned her head to look at me with a smile on her face. "Finally" I laughed.

"Where's Gibby?" I asked walking over to the kitchen.

"He said he should be here in ten minutes" She answered following me to the kitchen. She grabbed the last bottle of peppy cola when she turned to face me I gave her a disappointed look. She sighed and handed over the soda. I gave her a smile but she responded with rolling her eyes. "Finally Sam!" She yelled looking past me and to the stairs.

"Sorry Carl's" She apologized walking to where we were standing. I look at her clothes, that Carly let her barrow. She had a green tank top on and black shorts, when I say shorts I mean short. Damn these boy hormones. But I couldn't help but look at her, she never usually dress that way, might as well savor the moment.

"So when are we leaving?" Sam asks grabbing the soda from my hand and sipping it. I rolled my eyes not bothering to argue. "When Gibby gets here" Cary answered collapsing on the couch. "Ugh why did you invite him?" Sam argued taking the seat next to Carly. Carly rolled her eyes "I explained this already"

"Am I missing something?" I ask taking a seat next to Sam.

"Carly invited fish boy!" Sam exclaimed glaring at Carly. I laughed at her nickname for Gibby. "What's so funny?" She asked turning her head to look at me. "Nice nickname" I smiled. She smiled back which just made mine grow wider.

"Whatsup my peeps!" Gibby yelled walking into the apartment, shirtless of course.

"Finally!" Sam screamed jumping up from the couch. "Let's get going!" She pointed to the door. I couldn't help but smile at her; luckily she was already half way out the door. Her blonde locks jumping up and down.

"Sam grab your suitcase!" Carly yelled grabbing her own bags. She had four. While everyone else had one. She looked back with a grin, I knew where this was going. "Benson?" She smiled wider.

"No Sam!" I argued.

"Oh please please please!" She begged, She was so cute when she begged.

"Fine" She gave me her victory smile and I grabbed her bag along with mine.

"Let's get going kiddos!" Spencer yelled going through the doorway with his keys dangling from his hands. This is going to be a good week, I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

Everyone was silent when we stepped into the elevator; it was still silent until Carly broke it screaming." I call shotgun! "I laughed along with everyone else. We reached Spencer's car it was actually pretty nice looking. Spencer gradually opened the door for Gibby and Freddie and I. The first thing I noticed there was only 2 seats!

"Um...Spencer what happened to the third seat?" I asked.

Everyone turned their head to see what I was talking about. "Oh, well it kind of burned down" He answered calmly. I narrowed my eyebrows, wondering how he could do that so he continued. "So me and Sacco were trying-"He was cut off by Carly. "We don't have time for the story Spencer!" She yelled jumping into the passenger seat. He nodded his head getting into his seat.

"Then what do we do?" Gibby asked, I nodded my head in an agreement.

"Someone has to sit on someone's lap" Carly laughed.

"Funny Shay" I glared at her.

"Or you could stay here" She answered.

"Fine" I sighed.

I saw Freddie looking at me. Except he was looking me up and down, was he checking me out? No way. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Ok who's gunna sit on who?" Carly asked, frustration in her voice.

"Easy" I smiled. I saw Freddie's eyes narrow. "Freddie will sit on Gibby's lap"

"SAM!" Freddie groaned. "What?" I laughed. "Guys don't do that" Freddie answered. "Well I'm not going to sit on either of your laps"

"Then stay here" Freddie said jumping into the car behind Gibby. I watched them settle into their seats. "Oh come on Sam I don't bite" Freddie said tapping his hands on his lap as a signal for me to sit. I rolled my eyes at his remark. But I couldn't help but notice how cute he was. I climbed into the car sitting down on his lap. "All good princess Puckett?" He asked tapping my knees. His touch set an electric shock through me, sounds dumb but its true.

"Whatever dork" I joked closing the door and we were off. The ride was silent accept for the sudden screaming of the song by Spencer. Carly was busy reading this book, which was apparently so interesting that I had to read it yeah right. Spencer was in his own world, which worried me since he was driving. Gibby had his earphones in his ears listening to whatever Gibby's listen to. I was busy watching Freddie's tapping his hand on his knee. I should be arguing with him or something. I squirmed around. My heart suddenly stopped when I felt a hand on my back. "You ok?" I heard his whisper into my ear, which brought a shiver up my spine. Ugh I'm turning into a nub just like him!

"Yeah I'm fine" I grumbled.

"Aw is Sam uncomfortable sitting on my lap?" He said rubbing his hand on my back in little circles. Oh why is he doing this to me!

"Yeah right" He laughed sitting back the way he was before. I felt a flash of disappointment when he took his hand off my back.

"SPEED BUMP!" Spencer yelled.

My eyes widen as he speed over the bump making everyone jump from their seats and making my arms fly around Freddie's neck…just for protection, of course. He grabbed my thighs; I snapped my head to look at him. "Whoa, you alright?" He asked starring into my eyes, our face inches apart if I just leaned in a little more. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh um yeah" I said realizing my arms were still wrapped around his neck I pulled away awkwardly as he let go of my thighs we both looked away and I heard him laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He pointed over to Gibby trying his best to hold in his laugh. Gibby was dancing with his eyes closed. I joined in with his laughing thank god for Gibby for turning our awkward moment into something funny. "Were here!" Spencer screamed pulling into the parking lot.

"Yes!" I yelled jumping out of the car.

"Sam I'm not taking your bag again!" I heard Freddie yell behind me.

"Oh come on Benson" I asked. "Pretty please"

He rolled his eyes. "No" He said firmly. I bat my eyelashes that usually worked just like Carly's 'Please, for me'. "Ugh fine" He sounded annoyed. "Thanks Frederly" I smiled at him. He didn't smile back. He grabbed his, our bags. I lead the group inside the airport. It wasn't packed like seen on TV. That's how close I've come to an airport. I watched as everyone entered after.

"Bye Spencer, See you in a week" Carly said hugging her brother.

"Alright, you guys call if you need anything and behave yourself! And when you guys back you all better be virgins"

"Spencer!" Carly yelled, obviously embarrassed by what he said.

Everyone laughed with simultaneous 'byes'. "Ok so we have to check in our luggage and then go through the security and then we have time to just hang out before we board the plane" Carly said, always in order. She walked over to a place with many desks and different people. After Carly checked in everyone's luggage we went through the security. Throughout the whole hour we were there Gibby was yelled at for being shirtless once he ran around screaming 'you can't change me!' Everyone laughed.

"All right guys it four thirty" Cary assured us. We nodded. "We have an hour and a half till we need to get on the plane; I'm going to the gift shop I saw some cute stuff you want to come?" Carly asked me.

"Nah, I'm kind of hungry, I noticed a small diner thing when we passed the security" I answered.

"I'll go" Gibby volunteered. I saw Carly smile. "Great!" She said grabbing his arm and leading him with her, I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Freddie who was actually already looking at me. "So where did you see this diner?" He asked.

"Oh um down there" I answered pointing down the large hall.

"Good cause I'm sort of hungry too" He smiled, I smiled back doing the same thing Carly did to Gibby. I grabbed his arm; well bicep the dork has muscles now? He could tell by my reaction when I grabbed his arm because he smiled cockily. "Don't ask so shocked" He laughed I rolled my eyes. Pulling him with me. We reached the front of the diner where a lady in her 30's looked over at us.

"Table for two?" She asked looking up at us. We both nodded.

"Follow me" She smiled. And so we did. She sat us down at a small booth, it wasn't a big place but it looked nice. "Your waiter will be with you soon" I smiled at her and so did Freddie; he had a really cute smile. Uh why!

Carly's Pov

I looked over at Gibby who was looking at the snow globes. He looked so cute. Yes I, Carly Shay have a crush on the 'shirtless mermaid' as Sam would put it.

"I think my brother would like this, right?" He asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Aw you're getting your brother a snow globe that's so sweet" I answered, giving him my winning Carly smile he smiled back.

"Yeah, look it has two mermaids. I don't know but my brother seems really interested in mermaids" He said confused. Wow…ironic.

"Haha that's cute, I'm sure he'll love it" I said putting my hand on his arm. "So…" I trailed off. He cocked his eyebrows. I had to find out about Tasha. "What are you getting Tasha?" I asked.

"Oh um nothing" He said dryly.

"What why not?" I asked.

He looked up from the snow globe. Saying the three words I was waiting to hear. "We broke up"

"Oh I'm sorry" I apologized, feeling guilty that I was happy that they broke up.

"Don't be I broke up with her" He said giving the cashier the money for the snow globe.

"Wait why?"

"Long story" I really wanted to know, everyone knew that long story meant I don't want to tell you. So I left it alone walking out with him of the gift shop. I can't wait till Florida…Now I just know nothing could ruin my plan. Yes I Carly Shay, have a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Freddie's Pov**

I watched Sam stare down at her menu. Yeah, maybe that's a little weird having me stare at her but who could blame me? She looked up from her menu. I shot my head down to mine. I heard her laugh, which made me smile.

"Hey guys, my name's Logan I'll be your waiter this evening" He smiled. I looked over at him. He had blonde hair, surfer type and green eyes, he reminded me a lot of…Pete.**( A/N: I'm not sure what color eyes Pete has)**

"Hey" Sam smiled; I hope she doesn't think of Pete when she looks at him. He gave her a smile back. I just wanted to shout 'HELLO! I'M HERE TOO' but I kept quiet.

"You guys ready to order some drinks?" He asked.

"Yeah, two peppy cola's" I answered. Ha! I didn't say please…Stupid Logan.

"That's good with you?" He said smiling over at Sam. Sam gave out a small girly giggle, twirling her hair around her finger. What is she doing?

"Yeah that's Fine"

He nodded his head walking away. Ugh why did he do that? Well he really didn't do anything, EXCEPT FLIRT WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. Whoa Freddie…Chill.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Um, yeah why wouldn't I be?" I answered.

She shrugged her shoulders looking down at her menu. Oh and my best bud is back.

"Here you go" He said sliding my drink to me and handing Sam her drink with another big smile. Oh how I just wanted to punch the jerk, I've been hanging out with Sam too much.

"You ready to order?" He asked getting out his pen and pad out of his back pocket.

I knew exactly what I want, a new waiter.

"I'll have the ham club" Sam smiled handing Logan her menu. Why does she keep smiling at him.

"Ok, and for the boyfriend?" He asked looking over at me.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Sam yelled. When she said that I could feel the hurt inside me. I saw a flash of happiness in Logan's face. Ugh!

"Oh…" He said happily. "Sorry"

"Its okay" Sam laughed.

"So maybe I can ask you for your-"I cut him off.

"I'll have the same, and could you hurry because were kind of in a rush" I quickly said. He nodded his head walking away. Thank the lord.

"Benson!" Sam yelled. I looked over at her, she looked really angry. This cant be good.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"He was going to ask for my number!"

"Oh…sorry I didn't notice" I lied. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever" She answered pissed off. I gave her my 'I'm really sorry look' and a puppy dog pout. She laughed reaching her arm over and pushing my lightly. I laughed too. Why is she so cute?

**Carly's Pov**

"You think they killed each other yet?" I asked Gibby. He laughed.

"I don't, they seem to be getting along more" He smiled. He had a really cute smile.

"Right! I'm glad I'm not the only one noticing that"

He shook his head, laughing slightly. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Oh um" I looked at my phone. "It's about five thirty"

"Wow already" I nodded at him. "Should you text them to make sure they finish eating soon"

"That's a great idea" I smiled at him. I can't help but smile.

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

** Are you done eating?**

Barley a minute passed before my phone buzzed. I read the text.

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

** We just got our food we should be done in like a half hour. Meet us at the security thingy.**

I laughed. "They should be done in a half hour, she said to meet them at the security 'thingy'" I said, quoting Sam. He laughed.

"Shall we" He said sticking his arm out, I grabbed it.

"We shall"

**Sam's Pov**

I finished my food in about five minutes, hey mama's hungry. I looked over at Freddie who was barley half done.

"You eat slowly" I commented.

"No you just eat way to fast" He joked. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway I'm done"

"You can finish" I laughed.

"Nah its okay" I looked down at his food. He did order the same thing as me, and I'm still pretty hungry.

"Freddie c-"

"Here" He smiled sliding over his plate over at me. He knows me to well. I smiled back at him.

"Check" I heard him say, waving his fingers in the air. He's such a dork, a very cute dork but still a dork. By the time I finished Logan came over.

"Here you go" He said handing the check to Freddie, smart boy.

"Wait, it says one peppy cola and one Ham club" He said pointing out the check. Only Freddie would complain about paying less.

"Oh yeah I know" He answered. Me and Freddie narrowed our eyes. He laughed. "Well since your leaving, I don't know if we would be able to go on a date so I decided maybe I'll just pay your bill… like I would have done if went out" He smiled at me. I looked over to Freddie; he had a disgusted look on his face, why?

"You didn't have to Frederly would of easily paid for me" I joked. I looked over at Freddie again who rolled his eyes.

"Nah I wanted too" He said. "So can I ask you for your number?" He asked smoothly.

"Um yeah…" He slipped me a piece of paper with a pen on it and I wrote down my number.

"Great I'll be sure to save it in my phone during my break, have fun where over your going" He laughed.

"Thanks" I laughed too.

"Better get going, we have to meet Carly and Gibby" Freddie said getting up from the booth quickly. I stood too, nodding my head in agreement.

"Talk to you later Sam" He winked at me, and before I could react Freddie pulled my arm. He practically dragged me out of the place. Damn his new muscles.

"Alright Benson let go" I said pulling my arm away. He gave a nervous laugh and we walked to where we met with Carly and fish boy. We finally saw them, well they saw us.

"Sam Freddie over here!" Carly yelled, waving her hands in the air to get our attention. It did. We walked over to her. My hands in some of my hair as I played around with my hair, Freddie's hands were dug into his pockets walking in step with me. He caught me staring at his hands in his pockets.

"What you want to hold my hand?" He laughed taking out one of his pockets for me to grab. I could feel my face getting red. Oh Sam you're a Puckett you need to stop this! I yelled in my mind.

"No thanks, I'm not fond of nub germs" I shot back. He rolled his eyes, still smiling as he put his hand back to where it was.

"Took you guys long enough" Carly said impatient. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry Mama was hungry" I heard Gibby laugh. I snapped my head looking at him. "What?" I asked.

"Your just always hungry" This time Freddie laughed too. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever"

"So guess what Carly!" I said putting my girl voice on. If Freddie could actually be a bit jealous, this could be fun.

"What?"

"The cutest waiter asked me for my number" I smiled wide, just to piss off Fredlumps over there who looked to be a little. Angry. Was he really actually jealous? Jealousy is kind of cute on him. Lets see how far I could push this.

"Really! Tell me about him" Carly said, way to excitedly.

"Oh he was so hot, with the nicest hair and the cutest smile" I tried to sound as excited as she was. She started to laugh. "What?" I asked. She pointed behind me to shirtless Gibby running from another security guard. I looked around for Freddie; he was trying to get Gibby to stop running.Ugh did he not hear what I just said. I couldn't help but laugh. Those two boys are the dorkiest guys ever.

"Sam?" Carly called.

I turned my head to look at her. She said, "Is it ok if I sit next to Gibby on the plane?"

"Um sure?" I answered, narrowing my eyebrows.

"Ok I just didn't want you to get mad"

"Why would I?"

"About sitting next to Freddie" Shoot I totally forgot I would have to sit next to the tech boy. Whatever, maybe it wont be that bad.

"Its fine Carl's" She smiled at me. "Alright let's get going" She said grabbing my arm.

"Gibby! Freddie!" Carly yelled. "Were going"

Gibby stopped running and turned to us, running up to Carly. Freddie placed his hands in his pockets, running his hands through his hair. He's so cute when he does that. STOP IT SAM!

"What happened?" I asked when Freddie fell in step with me.

"Long story"

"It's ok I'm sitting next to you on the plane, I'm sure you can fit in your story then" He laughed, I don't know why but I just loved making the dork laugh. I gave out a small laugh too and we proceeded to the plane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Freddie's Pov**

I couldn't help but feel excited when Sam said she was sitting with me on the plane. Then she continued with her story saying that Carly wanted to sit next to Gibby. I felt a little disappointed that it wasn't her choice. But hey, I still get to sit next to her. We boarded the plane flashing our passports and tickets. Sam and I were seats 8 A & C. And Carly and Gibby were 8 F & G. **(A/N: Sorry not sure how to write their seats on the plane)** "You want the window?" I asked as we reached the window. Sam looked up and stared out the window.

"Well duh!" She smiled big as she jumped into her seat. I chuckled at her and rolled my eyes. I placed my bag in the bin on top of our seats. I reached my hand out to take Sam's bag but she was too busy starring out the window. "Uh Sam…your bag?"

"Huh?" She asked glancing up at my hand. "Oh here" She said handing me her bag. Her hand brushing mine. It felt different when she did that, like it usually did whenever Sam would touch me. I closed the bin on top of me, taking a seat next to Sam. I looked over at her she was practically jumping up and down in her seat, gazing out the window with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Excited much?" I commented.

She shot her head to look at me. "Hell yeah!" She said. I laughed. That's the best part of Sam, she was the only person who could easily make you laugh, when she wasn't beating you up.

"Is this your first time out on the plane?" I asked trying to make conversation. She nodded her head quickly keeping her eyes on the window. I nodded my head, not realizing she couldn't see me. "You?" I was kind of surprised she was asking. She seemed like she didn't even want to talk to me.

"Same" This time she took her eyes off the window and looked at me. With those big crystal clear blue eyes. Oh how I loved those eyes.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded my head. She did the same. "Oh"

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked a bit of a whisper. What's wrong with her? "And if you laugh I will break your arm" Now that's my Sam. Well she's not mine…yet. I nodded my head.

"Is it stupid to be really nervous?" _Huh?_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean" She paused turning her whole body to face me. "Is it ok to be nervous for the flight"

Sam Puckett nervous? Never thought I would see the day. I liked seeing the softer side of Sam. I didn't even notice the smirk on my face until she punched me. "OW" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"You were smiling! I'm not joking"

"I'm sorry, and no you don't need to be nervous" I answered. She didn't seem to believe me. "I promise" I said putting my hand on top of hers. Too my surprise she let me put my hand there. She nodded her head slowly. Did she even notice my hand? Not that I cared. I liked holding her hand. Wow I sound like an idiot.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with Gibby?" She smirked.

"Oh God" I chuckled. I went on with my story telling her how Gibby said he felt 'rebellious' and took his shirt off, running around. She laughed with me. I loved her laugh. I really hope during this vacation I get closer to her and she doesn't use me as her punching bag…yeah like that would happen.

**Carly's Pov**

I sat in the window seat as Gibby sat next to me. He looked down at his shoes. Was something bothering him?

"Hey Gib?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"You ok?" I asked you could hear the concern in my voice. He gave me a reassuring smile. "Yeah I'm fine" I nodded my head. I really wanted to talk to him.

"So what happened in the airport, before we boarded the plane?"

"Oh Freddie looked miserable when Sam was talking about that waiter guy, so I decided to distract him by saying I was feeling rebellious and took my shirt off and well you know the rest" He replied. Hm? Why was Freddie miserable…Wow I'm stupid! I knew he liked Sam.

"That's Sweet" I said scooting over in my seat to be closer to him. "Do you think Sam and Freddie you know like eachother?"

"Definitely" Well I didn't expect someone to agree with me.

"So this official, this vacation's goal were going to get Sam and Freddie together"

"I agree!" He yelled pumping his fists in the air. I giggled he is just so cute.

**Sam's Pov**

I was kind of shocked that the dork could be so funny. He's been talking for ten minutes and practically half the time I couldn't control my laughter. He still had his hand on mine and honestly I liked it that way. Then the Captain came on.

"Were about to take off, so buckle up"

I didn't even notice the nervous look on my face till Freddie pats my hand and leaned over me. _What is he doing?_ "Don't worry" He whispered. When he did that I had a shiver up my spine and made me squirm a little in my seat but for some reason I felt like I shouldn't worry. The plane started going faster and faster and I could feel my hand shaking and then felt Freddie squeeze it tight and made me less shaky. How could the nub do that to me? Ugh its so frustrating! I glanced at the window and we were already almost in the air. He loosened his grip on my hand and then took his hand off mine. I'm not gunna lie I kind of felt…disappointed.

"So how was that?" He asked.

"Huh?" I glanced up at him.

"How was that for your first take off?"

I smiled it was my turn to make him squirm. I did exactly what he did. I bent over and put my mouth to his ear.

"Amazing"

And too my victory I could tell he was squirming. Oh how this vacation was going to be good.

**A/N: I continue only when i get reviews! (: If your not liking the story? then review your ideas because i read all of them & ill see if i can fit them in! Promise. Okay REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Freddie's Pov**

Must she do this to me? Okay yeah she really isn't doing anything. Except sleeping on my shoulder so peacefully and…beautiful. Ugh Freddie why? What is with you falling in love with people who would never love you back? Well honestly, I never really did love Carly. I felt Sam stirring a little. I adjusted myself to give her a better position. And soon enough she stopped and kept sleeping. We've been up in the air for at least an hour now. And I was beyond bored. I wonder how Gibby and Carly are doing.

"Hey" And speak of the devil.

"Hey Gibb's, what are you doing here?"

"Well Carly wanted me to check on you guys" He said. He must have noticed my eyebrow rose because he shortly added. "You know in case you killed each other yet" I chuckled to myself. "But I guess not, you guys look pretty comfy" He smirked.

"She fell asleep. If I woke her up I would be a dead man"

"Yeah yeah, I have to pee" He stated walking away. Oh Gibby…sometimes I wonder about you. I felt a weight lift off on my shoulder I turned to see Sam rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was a bit out a place with the constant moving in our seats. I didn't even notice I was staring until she said something.

"What are you staring at Fredwardo?" She asked. I froze but noticed the smirk on her face to show she was half-kidding. I did a small laugh before answering.

"Have a nice nap?" I asked shifting the subject.

"Yeah, for a nub you're very comfy" She joked patting my shoulder. I rolled my eyes smirking.

"Thanks?"

"Alright enough chit chat, where's the food?" She asked looking around the plane. I shook my head laughing at the Sam-ish to say.

"We still have around an hour till then" I answer.

She looks disappointed. "Okay well what can we do to pass the time?" She asks unbuckling her seat belt and sitting Indian style in her seat. I did the same. We were both facing each other. I looked at her eyes, how could eyes be that blue? I must have been staring for so long not talking because she started to yell.

"Frednub!"

"Oh sorry, um what do you want to do?" I stammered. Wow she was right I am a nub.

"Hm?" She said placing her pointer finger to her chin to show she was 'heavy thinking' "Let's play truth or dare" She beamed.

I chuckled. "Truth or Dare really Sam?"

"What you have anything better Dorkward?" She shot back. I shook my head vigorously. "Didn't think so" She smirked.

"Um well you can start" I said lamely. She rolled her eyes laying her head on the window.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"…Truth"

She snorted. "Figured" I rolled my eyes. She looked like she was thinking for a little as she sat back up. "Did you ever come to realization that Carly will never love you?"

I smirked, which she raised her eyebrow to. "I got over Carly a long while ago" She didn't seem convince, I wouldn't either I thought I loved the girl for the longest time. "A long long time ago" I added.

"Yeah right" She laughed. "That's like me getting over bacon…never going to happen

"Nope, I'm over her"

"I guess it was about time" She blurted. "I mean it was pretty pathetic" She smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Um truth"

_And she got annoyed when I picked that? _I started thinking of a question; nothing came to mind except one thing I was kind of dying to know. So what the hell…right?

"Is Pete a better kisser then me?"

She looked a little shocked by my question; I guess she didn't see that coming…I didn't see that coming.

"Um well" She stammered. I smirked._ Was I making the famous Sam Puckett nervous? _I cocked my head mocking my impatience. She let out a defeated sigh.

"I don't know" She mumbled. _What does she mean she doesn't know?_

"What?"

"I said I don't know!" She snapped. I jumped a little at her sudden outburst but kept my focus.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"It means nub that I don't know… I never kissed him" She mumbled the last part. I kind of felt a relief feeling go over me, _Ugh why!_

"Oh" I say as she nodded her head a bit looking down. Ok well this game just turned awkward. Luckily that's when Carly comes to greet us.

"Hey guys!" She smiles. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and smile back as Sam waves.

"Do you guys know where Gibby went?" She asks laying her hand on my seat.

"Bathroom" I tell her she nods her head.

"Alright" She smiles more. "If you guys need me I'm only a few seats away" She says jerking her thumb to her seat but giving us the 'don't get into a fight!' look. We nod our heads as she goes to sit down.

_Why is everyone so worried about me and Sam sitting together?_ Well that's a stupid question. I hear Sam's laughter, oh how I love that laugh.

"What?" I ask quirking my eyebrows in confusion. She covers her mouth with her hand to strain the laughter and points forward, I turn fully around to see Gibby yelling at…is that a rabbi? I can hear his yelling.

"Sir this is my seat!" Gibby yells.

"No sir this is my seat!" The guy yells back in some accent I don't realize.

"Listen Rabbi, you wanna tussle?" _Tussle? Really Gib?_

I hear Sam's laughter again. I join in this time.

"Should we tell him his seat is really over there yet?" I ask.

She shakes her head no. "No I'm in the mood for a fight!"

Of course Sam would say that. I shake my head as I turn back around to see them both yelling random stuff at each other. A lot of people were staring.

"Gibby!" I yelled.

"Not now Freddie-"He yells glancing over at me. He does a quick double check. "Freddie when did you get on that side?"

"We've always been on this side you mermaid!" Sam chimes in. "Your seats up there"

"Oh…" He nods his head quickly. "Sorry man"

The man looks at him like he's crazy which he is.

"SORRY EVERYONE" Gibby yells.

"Gibby just go sit down!" I yell as he nods his head and crosses the aisle. Sam laughs some more. We started talking about how Gibby was probably the most insane person. That's the second time Gibby got us out of an awkward situation I hope there's not a third.

**I know not very good, but I wanted to update. Please review your ideas!**

**And check out my new story Isick! Pwetty pwease!**

**NOW; REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gibby's Pov**

I walked back to my seat where Carly was waiting for me, smiling her usual gentle smile that I could never get sick of.

"You ok?" She giggled.

"Yeah just fine" I said trying my best to sound cool. I rested my hands behind my head and placed my feet on the seat opposite me.

"Get your grungy feet of my chair!" The old lady in the seat yelled smacking her hands on my feet. I quickly shot down my feet and directly sat up.

"Sorry Ma'am"

Carly giggled again. _She has a cute giggle._ I smiled nervously. She shook her head laughing more.

"Oh Gibby" She smiled placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Well I'm glad I found my seat" I smile again. She smiles back. _Why does she have to be so pretty? She's smiling a lot…that has to be a good thing? It's not the usual 'Oh Gibby I think it's time to get you some professional help' smile that I get from teachers, strangers, and occasionally my mother. No this is a real 'Carly Shay' smile. _

"So I checked on Freddie and Sam" She says taking her hand off my shoulder. I was kind of disappointed at the movement. I nodded my head. "You were right, they don't seem to be killing each other…yet" She joked, I laughed.

"Well when I saw them…they seemed pretty cozy" I smirked flashing back to the sight I saw not even twenty minutes ago.

Carly raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Sam was sleeping on Freddie's shoulder" I continued.

"Aw! That's so cute" She cooed.

_She's so cute when she gets excited. _Then we talked about Sam and Freddie and how Rabi's and old lady's aren't all that nice.

**Sam's Pov**

"Where is the food, mama's hungry" I groaned. I watched as Freddie rolled his eyes.

"What else is new?" He mumbled keeping his eyes on his keyboard of his laptop. I wasn't sure what he was doing probably something nubish like usual.

"What was that dork?" I question harshly. His head shoots up automatically. I watch as fear fills his eyes. I smirk to myself that never gets old.

"N-nothing" He stutters. I roll my eyes.

"What are you even doing?" I ask peaking over his shoulder to see the screen but he shuts and places it in his stupid dork laptop holder. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know" He smirked. I glared at him making a 'Pfftt' sound to show I could care less. He chuckles and slouches in his chair.

"You know nub, mommy wouldn't like you slouching in your seat" I comment. He rolls his eyes and sits up.

"Whatever Sam, just because your annoyed doesn't mean you can take it out on me"

"I can take it out on whoever I want to take it out on!" I yell. He opens his mouth to object but the captain's voice fills the plane.

"Alright passengers we don't want any of you to be alarmed but we seemed to be having a bit of turbulence so if you will, return to your seats and buckle up…it would be best"

I gulp and turn my gaze on Freddie. He looked to be really worried. _Great were going to die and the last face I'm going to see is the dork's._ He turns to look at me and I notice his eyes soften when he realizes my eyes are full of fear. I hate to admit it but I Sam Puckett is afraid. _Hey! Can't blame me, wouldn't all of you be scared? Yeah I thought so!_

"Sam, its ok he said it was just a bit of turbulence" He tries to convince me but I know that he's just as worried. I nod my head. Then there was a sudden jerk to the plane. I grab onto Freddie's hand carelessly. I expected him to pull away but he just squeezed it tight just like when we were taking off. I bit my lip real hard surprised I didn't draw blood. I closed my eyes tight when the jerking got worst. Then I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, my eyes shot open to see Freddie bringing me closer. I didn't object I pressed my head onto his shoulder as one arm was around my shoulder and the other over my waist. He kept me close to his body and I honestly didn't mind, he practically was cradling me. _Oh god Puckett! What are you doing letting the nub touch you are crazy?_ But I still didn't pull away. I just kept my head there, with my eyes closed. I felt him rocking me a little and whispering into my hair.

"Shh, it's going to be okay I promise" I nodded my head bringing it closer to his chest; he tightened his grip on my waist. _Shit. Whoa? When did Benson's chest get so…toned? Ugh Puckett this is not the time! I mean I noticed a bit of muscle in the airport and he always told me he kept the fencing lessons up…Damn, the dork got fit. _I didn't even realize how long I was daydreaming until the pilots voice filled the plane once again.

"Alright passengers, I told you it was only a bit…We should be in Orlando in no longer then three more hours" The pilot said and you could easily hear the smoothness in his tone this time rather than from before. I sat up from the embrace me and Freddie were in. He smiled a reassuring smile at me.

"I told you, it'd be okay" He said patting my arm. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Benson"

He shook his head. "You ok?" He questioned. I nodded my head. "Why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Nub" I joked He rolled his eyes but it was obvious he was holding down a smile.

"I'm going to text Carly and see if she's okay" I tell him, not even sure why. He nods his head before taking out his pear pod and placing his earphones into his ears.

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

**You okay?**

I pressed send and looked over to see Freddie bobbing his head to the music carelessly looking around the plane. _What a dork. _I smirked to myself. I felt my phone vibrate in my lap.

**From: Carly**

**To: Sam**

**I was just going to text you. Yeah I'm fine…Gibby kept telling his story of him and Guppy like nothing was happening so that relaxed me. He really is a sweet guy. How about you?**

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

**Geez Carly you really like that guy. I'm fine too, just starved.**

I looked up to see Freddie staring at me. When he noticed I was looking at him staring, he looked away embarrassed. I tried to hold down my blush that I could also see forming on his cheeks too.

**From: Carly**

**To: Sam**

**When aren't you starved? :) And I think I really do like him… What do I do?**

I responded quickly.

**To: Carly**

**Just be you, I mean talk to him and find out what he's interesting in…besides taking his shirt off.**

_Wow Carly actually has feelings for Gibby…Huh? Never thought I'd see the day._

**From: Carly**

**Will do, thanks Sam & I would say the same for Freddie but I'm pretty sure you guys know each other well ;D**

_What the hell was she getting at? Why am I saying this to myself?_

**To: Carly**

**What the hell are you getting at?**

I snapped my phone shut viciously. Freddie's head snapped towards me, removing his earphones.

"What happened?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing Nub" I sneered. He stared at me for a second before looking away. I felt a ping of guilt in me. _No I don't feel guilty! Ever._

**From: Carly**

**Oh nothing… anyway there coming around with food.**

As soon as I read that text my face brightened, I could tell Freddie noticed when he raised his eyebrow. He didn't seem to say anything probably afraid I may snap at him. _What a wuss. _

"Finally food!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw the cart being pulled by a few flight attendant ladies. Freddie smiled at me rolling his eyes pressing play on his pear pod.

"Hey" I said nudging him in the side lightly with my elbow.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna listen" I nagged. He rolled his eyes but took out one of the ear buds and handed it to me. I snatched it greedily. The song played 'Crazy for this Girl' By, Evan and Jaron. One of my favorite songs. "Good song" I noted. He laughed.

"It's one of my favorite"

"Mine too" I admitted.

He smiled at me. The famous 'Benson grin' I rolled my eyes, trying to fight the urge to smile at him but failing miserable. _Stupid Carly putting things in my head! Oh this is going to be a long trip._

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter & if you didn't and have any suggestions**_** please**_** review it & I'll be happy to read it.**

**Please Review, it's a Monday…And I really hate Mondays…you could make it up to me with a nice review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Carly's Pov**

It's been an hour since the food came. That means there are only two more hours for the rest of the trip. _I swear, I just want to get to the beach lay in the sun all day and worry about anything else…well except my master plan with getting Gibby. Sam doesn't get why I would like a guy like Gibby but the truth is Gibby isn't like other guys… He's sweet, he's funny, and he cares about everyone. _

"So you excited?" Gibby asked, shaking me out of my daydream.

"Oh definitely, what about you?" I smile sweetly.

"Can't wait…you know what hotel were going to?"

I shake my head no. "Freddie would know, he made the reservations" He nodded his head. "So this was _all _Freddie's idea?" I shook my head no.

"It was both Sam and Freddie's idea"

"Ah. I see" He nodded.

I looked out my window only seeing the blue sky around me. I love flying, always excited about your destination and the anxiousness inside you just waiting to burst. I usually flew with Spencer everywhere but now it's just me, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby. _Ah…Gibby._

**Freddie's Pov **(A/N:Sorry for having Carly's pov cut short)

I turned my gaze on Sam. She was staring out the window with an eager look on her face. I guess she was excited to land.

"Two hours" I reminded her. She nods her head quickly keeping her gaze on the window; you could honestly see her bouncing in her seat. "Well someone's excited" I smirk. She whips her head to face me.

"Well wouldn't you be nub" She retorts. I roll my eyes. "Yes actually, I'm very excited"

"Yeah to bad nobody cares"

"Don't be like that"

"Be like what?" She asks innocently.

"Like a bitch"

She fake gasps and holds her hand over her heart dramatically. "I am no such thing." I chuckle lightly, rolling my eyes.

"Of course not"

She punched my arm. "Ow, Sam!" I cried rubbing my arm. She smiles in triumph and shrugs her shoulders. "You asked for it"

"No I really didn't"

"No really you did" She shot back. "Ugh! I hate waiting, plane rides are so boring" She groaned.

"Think of something to do to pass the time"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Like?" I shrugged my shoulders while she groaned. "We can continue that truth or dare thing…?" I suggested. She slumped into her seat, resting her head on the window with her eyes closed.

"Or we could make out?"

My eyes almost bulged out of my head. _Did she just say that…?_

"W-what?" I stammered. She opened one eye but kept her position.

"I said, we. Could. Make. Out." She said exaggerating every word. _Okay has this girl gone nuts? _She picked her head up and brought it closer to mine. "Unless you don't wanna" She playfully pouted.

"Um… I-I…huh?" I finished lamely.

She leaned in closer, our noses inches apart. My breath caught and my eyes were wide open. That's when she started to giggle…Nope giggle is a wrong word…Laughing...hysterically. One arm was gripped around her side of her stomach and the other hand was placed on her mouth to muffle the laughs.

"Oh Fredgeek you should of seen your face" She laughed.

I glared at her. "Not funny Puckett"

"Oh it was pretty funny" She kept laughing. I scowled before turning my head to look at the aisle across from us. "Oh c'mon Benson, it's not like you wanted to kiss me"

"I guess you'll never know" I winked. She rolled her eyes and pushed my shoulder playfully. I pushed back and before we knew it, it turned into a battle. She kept throwing punches in while I kept pushing back gently. Our laughter was heard probably all over the plane. There were a couple of "Hush up Kids!" and glares from passengers but we didn't even acknowledge them. Being wrapped up in our…'game' and all. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I held up my index finger signaling 'one second' and flipped open my phone. A text from Carly.

**From: Carly**

**To: Freddie**

**I'm glad you guys are getting along but shut up! Thankyou :)**

I inwardly laughed before texting my reply.

**From: Freddie**

**To: Carly**

**Sorry, I'll try my best.**

_Yeah, so not going to happen._

**So was it good? Terrible? Okay? Won't know till you guys review! I will love you forever...**

**It's the only way I decide to update.. .the more reviews the better the story! =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Freddie's Pov**

**Some mild cursing in this chapter, sorry I got a bad mouth XD.**

Finally after two hours, we reached Orlando's airport. We got off the plane, me of course holding Sam's carry on.

"Come on Fredbags, mama's hungry." Sam said from a distance. She was walking with Carly, who just rolled her eyes. She tried scolding Sam about how "Laziness will get you nowhere." But she blanked out in the middle replying. "Wait, what? I got lazy to actually listen." And which replied Carly, one word answer. "Irony."

"You do realize I'm dragging your stuff too."

Gibby laughed from beside me. He had his duffle bag across his stomach and Carly's pink flower bag on his shoulder, I thanked god Sam didn't have a bag like that. Gibby took Carly's bag because he was trying to be a 'gentleman' after Carly resisting with "Oh its fine Gibby I got it." She finally handed over her bag. Gibby nudged my elbow with his.

"The things we do for our ladies, huh?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. As we both followed Carly and Sam. I couldn't help but notice how Sam walks. She sways her hips a bit, and has such a straight posture my mom would be jealous. Her blonde curls bounced with each step she took. I stared back at her short denim shorts, damn hormones. "Geez Freddie, I mean I do it too but you don't have to make it obvious that your checking out Sam's ass." I glared at him briefly, practically muttering,

"What do you mean you do it?" Gibby held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry man, I am a guy." I rolled my eyes. "Right." We tried to keep up with the girl's conversation, but I defiantly didn't know what they were talking about.

"…and she didn't even say hi."

"Wow, what a bitch." Sam concluded. Gibby and I exchanged confused glances. "Who's a bitch?" Gibby asked. Both girls' didn't seem to know that we were behind them since they practically jumped out of their skin when they heard his voice.

"Geez Gibby, you scared the living chizz out of me!" Sam practically yelled. I laughed a bit. "Here Sam take your bag." I said taking off her red striped duffle bag and handing it over to her. She looked at it and then back at me. Then she laughed.

"I'm not taking it Freddie." She said pushing the bag away from her. Carly rolled her eyes again. "Oh come on Sam, just take the bag." Carly pleaded. Sam rolled her eyes also and snatched the bag from me. Carly smiled and took her bag from Gibby.

"Thanks Gibby." She smiled sweetly towards him, who gave her a cheesy grin back. Sam and I exchanged smirks before she started coughing dramatically after they practically just stared at each other with grins. They both turned to look at her with both blushed faces. I chuckled and shook my head in disbelief, as I continued to walk. "Come on guys, let's get to luggage claim and a taxi and get to our hotel." I said as they followed.

**/**

I paid the taxi man, thirty-five bucks as soon as we arrived in front of the hotel. He ran his fingers through his slick black hair as he eyed the money. "Thirty five bucks?" He questioned. I nodded my head faintly. "Your girlfriend got mustard from her hotdog all over my back seat; I need ten more dollars to clean that up." I flashed back to when Sam was gulping down her hotdog I got her after complaining for thirty straight minutes of how hungry she was. I didn't even bother to correct him as I handed him a ten. He smiled as he took the money. I closed the cab door shut and grabbed my duffle bag and suitcase and made my way towards the hotel. When I was in the Lobby I noticed how huge it was. There were about six chandeliers, couches and tables matched around the room, tan walls, with bright lights around and in the middle were a huge fountain. I spotted a line, which I assumed was the check in because I instantly caught Gibby and Carly waiting in it patiently as I noticed Sam impatiently had her arms crossed around her chest and stomped her foot. I smirked to myself as I walked over to them.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey Freddie." Carly replied.

"Hey" Gibby nodded.

Sam didn't even acknowledge me as she looked around the entire lobby. I watched as she smiled flirtatiously at some tall blonde guy. Who smiled back, he started to walk over to where Sam was before I shot him a look that Sam would be scared of, okay maybe not Sam. He immediately turned around to walk back to his friends. Sam looked a bit confused but shrugged it off. I walked back over to Carly and Gibby who were already talking to the ladies at the counter. She smiled a very fake smile towards them. She was a tall woman, with high cheekbones and curly strawberry blonde hair.

"Welcome to Orlando." She smiled. "Do you already have reservations to tomorrows nights couple's evening under the stars?" Carly shook her head and politely asked, "No, what is that?" She typed on the keyboard for a few moments and printing something. She handed what looked like two tickets to Carly and Gibby. "It's a dinner and dance outside of the hotel for couples." Carly and Gibby blushed slightly before took the two tickets from the ladies hand.

"Can we get two more tickets, for our friends?" Gibby asked. The lady nodded before typing into the computer once again and handing them another pair of tickets. "Okay, what's your room name under?" I stepped forward.

"Benson." I chimed in. She gave a simple nod before looking back at the computer screen. Yes it was under my name and no I wasn't the only one who paid for it. Sam and I have been thinking of this trip for a while now. So we got the tickets real early, which meant real cheap. I had a lot of money saved up for a big trip before graduation and Sam had a bit of money also, I know surprise Sam has a bit of money. Long story short she had the same thing in mind. My grandparents paid for the hotel reservations as a graduation gift and Sam and I paid for the plane tickets.

"Your rooms are 456 and 457, connecting rooms." She smiled handing Gibby and me room keys.

"Thanks." And with that we walked over to where Sam was practically asleep on her suitcase having her duffle bag as a pillow. There were a couple of stares on her. I chuckled lightly as Carly just smirked.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Carly laughed shaking her back and forth. Sam mumbled a couple things about bacon before getting up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Ugh finally." She groaned getting up. Carly smiled as she wrapped her arm around her waist and Sam put her arm over her shoulder to keep her balance. We found and elevator and flew up to the fourth floor in no time. Gibby and I found the rooms as Carly went with Sam to the vending machines. We opened up room 456, and stepped in together.

"Whoa." We said simultaneously. The room was big. It had twin beds against the wall, about a few feet in between, a table desk in the middle which held a hotel phone and a vase with a flower, a huge marble bathroom with a shower/tub two sinks and a toilet and also racks filled with towels. There were two plush chairs that sat between another small table that held the same flowers as the other. There was a balcony that viewed the perfect beach; it was all way too perfect. "Nice…" Gibby nodded, I nodded too in agreement.

"Wow this place is amazing." Carly said walking into the room with Sam by her side, her upper lip covered in white powder from the donought she was eating.

"We said the same thing." Gibby beamed looking around the room again. Carly walked over to one of the plush chairs and rested in it. Gibby did the same. I walked over to Sam and took my thumb and wiped it over her mouth. She smacked my hand away, backing away slightly.

"What are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes, "You have powder on your lips, I was just trying to help." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not five, I can do it myself." She said coldly walking over to Carly. _She can definitely go from 0 to bitch in no time._ "Come on Carl's lets go check out our room." Carly nodded before taking the key Gibby handed her and walking out of the room, Sam slamming the door behind them. I shook my head and took Carly's previous seat.

"What was that all about?" Gibby asked leaning his elbow on the table. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. She's just being Sam…I guess."

He nodded his head slightly. "She's probably just cranky from lack of sleep."

"Yeah probably."

The door that was connected the two room's knob shook. "Open the door, or I'll break it open." Sam yelled. I chuckled as I reached over to open the door. Carly and Sam practically fell in, from leaning on the door.

"Connecting rooms means one thing." Carly spoke, smirking slightly. Sam, Gibby, and I exchanged confused glances before turning our attention on Carly again. "Sleepover."

_This girl has gone nuts._

**I know, I know…Sleepover in a hotel?**

**I got it planned out no worries ;D**

**Hope you enjoyed, won't know till you review.**

_**My hands refuse to write unless there are 65 reviews or more =].**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Carly's Pov**

Everyone stood there with faces that read exactly: 'What the hell?' I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What the hell are you talking about Shay?" Sam questioned. I shrugged in response as I returned to my seat on the red velvet chair. "Carly! Shrugging is not an answer."

"Is so." I tell her.

"Is not."

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"GUYS!" Gibby and Freddie exclaimed. Sam and I turned to see them. "Geez, it's like Sam and Freddie." Gibby chuckled, I smiled in response. Sam and Freddie both rolled their eyes. "But seriously…what do you mean 'sleepover'?" Gibby asked.

"Okay what don't you guys get…?" I paused. "Sleep…over…" I said slowly. Sam and Freddie both gave me irritated glances as Gibby chuckled once again.

"We know what you said Carly…but a sleepover in a hotel?" Sam asked all confusion in her voice. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah it's just like when we have sleepovers…just in a hotel room." They all seemed a bit confused, damn their slow. "Adding just two more people." I concluded.

"Sounds great." Gibby agreed. I smiled at him. I could have swore I heard Sam whisper to Freddie, 'Of course he'd agree with her.' To which Freddie smirked and nodded. "Which room?"

"This one." Sam said. "It is bigger than our room, which is unfair…let's switch!" Freddie shook his head.

"No way…is this bigger." Freddie argued.

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is-"

"Your right Gibb's" I laughed. Gibby nodded and laughed too. "We could stay up all night." I squealed.

"Geez Carly you are such a cliché sleepover type of girl." Sam smirked.

"Yes, yes I am." I stated proudly. Gibby and Freddie laughed and nodded our heads. It was about six o'clock so everyone stayed in their 'entire' and we headed downstairs for the buffet.

**/ **

When we got back to the hotel room it was about seven thirty. Freddie flicked on the light switch as we entered the room. Sam and I explained that we were going to get changed and entered the connecting doors and closing them shut. Sam searched her suitcase for her pair of PJ's as I searched mine.

"Ugh, where are those green shorts!" I groaned in frustration as I threw out a few pairs of clothing from my suitcase.

"You mean the trampy ones?" Sam asked, holding up to the referred shorts. I gasped and grabbed them out of her hands. "They are not trampy Sam…just short." I argued. Sam laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Carly those shorts are way too short." Sam smirked. "I mean I know you like him but-"

"Shh! Keep it down there in the next room!" I whispered-yelled. Sam rolled her eyes again. I stared at the shorts in my hands, Sam was right they came up barley mid-thigh. I shrugged and stuffed them into my suitcase. I grabbed my pink flower pattered ones that came exactly to my thighs and a black tank. Sam smiled and nodded as she took out a long black Cuttlefish T-shirt and blue flannel pants. She entered the bathroom and less than three minutes she came out, her hair wrapped in a firm bun on the top of her head. I was also dressed and ready for our 'sleepover' Sam and I walked over to the connecting doors once again. I knocked a few times. "Everyone decent?" I asked shielding my eyes as I opened the door. There were a couple of chuckles and 'yes's'. I took my hand away from my eyes and watched everyone stare at me. _Okay I'm really starting to hate that._

"Okay you guys need to stop doing that." I tell them. They obviously know exactly what I was talking about because they snapped out of it. "Okay what are the sleeping arrangements?" I asked. They all shook their heads and shrugged. "Sam and I on one bed and Gibby and Freddie on the other?" I asked, smirking slightly knowing the answer.

"NO!" They both shouted. Sam smirked as well, expecting the answer.

"Aw are you gwuys awfraid of weach other." Sam mocked in a baby's voice. Freddie rolled his eyes before responding.

"No, it's just that guys don't do that." Freddie stated. I nodded my head slightly, understanding a bit. Spencer hated sharing a bed with Socko when they were kids on camping trips.

"So how is this going to work?" I asked.

"Freddie and Sam can sleep in one bed, you and me…" Gibby trailed off, blushing a bit. I smiled at him.

"WHAT NO!" Sam and Freddie simultaneously yelled, glaring slightly at each other.

"What? You guys slept in the same bed before." I cited.

"Yeah when we were six." Freddie confirmed Sam nodded her head agreeing. I shrugged again. "Okay pretend your six again." I said. They glanced at each other which turned into a short staring contest. Usually nobody got Sam and Freddie's 'contest' but when your friends with them for so long you start to catch up…a bit. I think they can telepathically speak to each other. I'm pretty sure their agreement was 'whoever wimps out is a loser.' They glanced back at me and shrugged. I smiled in victory.

"Okay then, its settled." The gang nodded. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"You're the one who's full of bright ideas…" Sam said. I rolled my eyes at her comment. "Fine, fine." I huffed sitting down on the floor. They all gave me questionable looks but I signaled them to sit beside me, which they did.

"Wanna' play truth or dare?" I asked. Once again Sam and Freddie glanced between them.

"Been there." Sam said. Freddie nodded.

"To bad were playing." I stated firmly. I narrowed my eyes at them, challenging to disagree. I may be sweet and innocent on the outside but my close friends know that if I get angry, I'm not very fun to mess with. They all nodded in unison. "Good" I smiled innocently. "Who wants to be asked first?"

"I will." Gibby spoke. "Truth or dare?" He quirked his lips to the side, which I found incredibly cute. "Truth."

"Why did you and Tasha brake up?" Sam asked. I smirked mentally, loving that Sam asked the question, because I was definitely dying to know.

"Well…" He paused. "She was a bit clingy, I mean I'm Gibby…I need me some Gibby time." He smiled proudly. Sam gave me a weird look and Freddie shook his head. I smiled in his direction. "And I really wasn't feeling anything." He finished. I nodded my head.

"So you wouldn't mind me asking her out, right?" Freddie smirked, his eyebrows doing a little dance. Sam took her fist and punched him in the arm.

"That would be disrespecting guy-code."

"No I don't really-"Gibby began but Sam cut him off.

"Guy. Code." Once again I smirked to myself knowing Sam could care less about 'Guy code.'

"Okay…Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answered quickly. "Mama's not afraid of anything." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to…" I paused, thinking of a good dare. "…Kiss Freddie." Sam smirk dropped as I spoke.

"I'm not 'gunna kiss him Shay." She replied to my dare.

"Oh am I that bad of a kisser?" Freddie teased, smirking as he puckered his lips and made kissing noises towards her. She rolled her eyes and smirked. She grabbed the pillow from the side and whacked him in the head. "Ouch…" He mocked his pain. He grabbed the pillow that lay by the bed and hit her softly on the head. She chuckled a bit before an all-out war began. Before we knew it Gibby and I were also involved into it. Ten full minutes passed before we all collapsed on a bed. Gibby and I on his and Sam and Freddie's on Freddie's. Our breaths a bit heavy.

"So is this what you girls do during 'slumber parties'?" Freddie asked. Sam sat up from her laying position, propped up on her elbows.

"Well first Carly would knock me in the head with a pillow, then I'll get mad and hit her back and soon enough we'd both lean in and share a gentle tender kiss…" **(A/N: What I like about you reference XD) **Gibby and Freddie exchanged smirking glances, both speaking simultaneously.

"Nice…" Sam and I chuckled as we grabbed our pillows each hitting them in the head. They laughed as they rubbed the back of their heads with their hands.

"You guys are such…boys." I laughed.

"No kidding…" Freddie said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him as he laughed and threw a pillow at my head which I threw back…soon becoming another war between us, our laughter…very audible. As I looked up fixing my hair I noticed Sam partly glaring at me with her arms crossed over he chest and Gibby frowning as he stared at the floor.

"So guys what do you 'wanna do now?" I asked cheerily.

"Eat." Sam answered in monotone. I shook my head and laughed again.

"So what do we plan on doing tomorrow?" I asked everyone to which everyone shrugged. _Geez do I need to be the only who decides the ideas here? _"Beach till three then shower and get to the couples evening thing?" I suggested. They all once again shrugged their shoulders and nodded. A comfortable silence fell upon us which was disturbed by Sam's _very_ loud stomach growl. Freddie and I laughed as Gibby looked a bit shocked at how loud the growl actually was.

"Really Sam? We just ate like a half hour ago." Freddie chuckled. Sam shrugged bother her shoulders as she fell back into the bed, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Hey can't help it." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"You know you never did kiss me." Freddie smirked. Sam raised an eyebrow as she propped herself on her elbows once again.

"Are you saying you want me to kiss you?"

Freddie's eyebrows wiggled in suggestion as he kept his smirk. "Maybe…Maybe not." _Are they actually flirting? _Sam rolled her eyes as she sat fully up on her bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned in and gently kissed his cheek.

"Awww…" I cooed. Freddie blushed as Sam once again rolled her eyes.

Gibby who stripped off his shirt began to speak, "Man you guys are confusing."

**There you guys go a nice pretty long chapter & QUICK update =]**

**More the reviews, the quicker & better the update!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Pretty, Pretty, Pretty Please review, it is a Monday (once again) & We all know how much Monday's suck.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sam's Pov**

"Sam, Sam…" I heard. I could feel myself being gently pushed back and forth, but I didn't respond. "SAM!" I jumped up a bit, covering my ears.

"Damn Carls!"

She had an apologetic look on her face and smiled innocently. "Sorry but its noon."

"Noon?" She nodded. "I missed breakfast?" She nodded again.

"Don't worry Freddie snuck some bacon up for you." She smiled again. I crawled out of bed. "Where is Freddie and Gibby?" I asked.

"Down by the beach already." She said, I nodded.

"So you two looked comfy last night." She smirked, her knowing smirk as she entered the connecting doors and going to her suitcase, and I followed.

"What are you talking about Shay?"

She shrugged innocently as she picked out a bathing suit and a cover up. "Oh nothing…" She made her way to the bathroom. I narrowed my eyes at her retreating figure. I shrugged it off and went to my suitcase. I grabbed the first bathing suit I could find and put it on quickly. As soon as I finished tying up my bathing suit, Carly came out in hers. She wore a pink polka-dot ruffled bikini and a blue short summer dress in her arms to cover it. She pulled the cover up over her head and then eyed my bathing suit.

"It looked better on you then it does on me." She said. I looked down at my bathing suit; Low rise, Camouflage pattern with contrast floral sides, Contrast pink lining; pink embroidered logo at back. I don't usually were bikini's but that's all Carly had. I grabbed a Penny-Tee and tan khakis.

"Yeah okay." I said pulling on my clothes. She rolled her eyes.

"It's true." She grabbed her pink beach bag and made her way towards the door. "Can we switch boobs?" She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, if we can switch legs."

"Yeah because your legs are hideous." She said sarcastically.

"Shut up and let's go before the boys start drooling over all the bimbo's at the beach." I said pulling her arm.

"Oh hell no, I'll kill them."

**Carly's Pov**

Sam and I made our way down the beach. We spotted the two boys quickly, they were each standing trying to get the umbrella to stay up. I pushed my sunglasses on top of my head and pointed to them for Sam to see. She laughed and rolled her eyes and we walked over. We stopped right behind them. Sam put her hand on her hip with a smirk on her face.

"Having trouble boys?" They both turned around to see us standing there.

"No…" They both simultaneously. I rolled my eyes and I think Sam did too but I couldn't see because of her dark shades.

"Come on Carlotta." She said taking hold of the umbrella, I did the same. We both jerked it into the sand, to which it stayed. Sam pulled her glasses off and showed her proud smirk.

"Whatever." Freddie grumbled.

"Whatever? Dude it took them five seconds we've been here for twenty minutes!" Gibby exclaimed. Sam laughed and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Gibby!" Freddie yelled, obviously embarrassed. I laid down my blue beach towel next to the umbrella; Sam put hers next to mine.

"We going swimming?" Gibby asked already stripping down to his red and blue bathing suit boxers, pretty normal for Gibby.

"Sure." I smiled. I stood up and got out of my sundress and placed it on top of my beach bag. Gibby eyed my bathing suit and smiled.

"That's a really nice bathing suit Carly." He said. I heard Sam snort from behind me. I rolled my eyes and then smiled at Gibby. "Thanks Gib." I turned back to Sam and Freddie. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah, why not?" Freddie shrugged. Sam nodded. Freddie started to pull off his shirt till he stood in his black bathing suit with red stripes on the side. The one thing I didn't expect was the…four pack? He ruffled his hair with hands. I looked over at Sam who looked a bit surprised too. Freddie turned to Sam and smirked at his expression.

"Like what you see Puckett?"

She closed her mouth and rolled her eyes. "You wish Benson." He smirked again.

"You work out?" I asked. Freddie shrugged and threw his towel on Sam's beach towel.

"Are we going?" Gibby asked.

Sam shook her head. "Nah, I'll come later." She sat back down on her beach towel. "Mama needs some sun." Freddie laughed.

"Yeah, you're as white as a ghost." Freddie commented. Sam turned her head to glare at him, and spat, "Like your any tanner."

"Oh, I'd definitely get a better tan then you." Freddie challenged. Sam rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that."

Freddie sat down on my beach towel. "Are you guys really having a bet on who'd get a better tan?" I asked, they nodded. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Alrighty then, I'll be in the water." I walked over to Gibby and we made our way towards the beach water. I fixed my hair with my hands and noticed I still had my sunglasses on top of my head. "Hold on Gibby, let me just put back my glasses." I said and he nodded. I smiled and jogged back to where our stuff was. When I got there the first thing I noticed was Freddie's gawking expression. He didn't even realize I was looking at him. He watched as Sam had her back to him, leaning over as she massaged the tanning oil on her legs. He was totally checking out her butt, and she didn't even notice. I laughed softly…boys will be boys. I walked over to my beach towel and set my glasses down surprising Freddie.

"Oh-oh um hey Carly."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Freddie." Sam turned around and placed her shades back on her eyes and smirked.

"I'll be much, much tanner then you."

_That girl loved a challenge._

"Want to bet on it?"

_Oh boy…_

_**Okay ANY ideas on what the bet should be? ;D **_

_**GIRLS BATHING SUITS ON MY PROFILE.**_

_**WHOS READY FOR iOMG ? EVERYONE MUST WATCH, IT NEEDS TO BE THE MOST WATCHED iCarly EVER.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Gibby's Pov**

I watched as Carly jogged over to the water, where I was at. She looked very…pleasant in her pink bikini. Gosh she has a good body. Hey I'm a Gibby! Don't judge me. She smiled as her ankles reached the water. I waved my hands towards me where the water was almost about my stomach. She slowly made her way towards me, getting used to the water.

"They coming?" I asked, pointing over to the spot where Sam and Freddie were. She glanced over her shoulder and shook her head and chuckled slightly.

"Nah, there having another pointless bet." She said.

My eyebrow bushed together in confusion. "A bet…on what?"

"On who can be tanner." She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"They always come up with something."

She nodded her head. She looked around the beach with a content smile on her face. "This place is so amazing." She spoke gently.

"Yeah it is."

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders; I honestly didn't know what I was going to wear. So I decided to ask her the same question.

"I'm not sure; I called the receptionist in the morning to get more details." She flipped her smooth black hair to the back of her neck with her right hand_, she's so pretty. _"And she said it was 'classy' so I need to get a dress." She paused and glanced at the direction of where Sam and Freddie were again. "And Sam…"

I laughed a bit. "Good luck with that." She laughed too and nodded her head.

"Yeah I think I'll need it."

I smiled at her and she immediately smiled back. Her smile was so…perfect. She pulled her hair in a messy ponytail with her black hair tie. "You excited?" I asked.

"For the dance?" She paused and shrugged a bit. "I guess so are you?"

"I guess."  
She nodded. It felt a little awkward just to stand there in the ocean just looking around the beach so I took my hand and splashed her. She gasped but chuckled and splashed me back. Soon it became a 'war' as I would phrase Sam and Freddie's fighting. Her giggling was loud as she shielded her face with one hand and continued splashing with the other. After a few minutes we stopped as we were soaking wet. She took her hair out of her ponytail and shook her hair out slowly. _K, hot much? _ She looked up and saw me practically staring at her. I quickly looked away and I heard her soft giggling.

"Come on, let's see how the 'bets' going." She said, using air quotes around the word 'bet' I nodded my head quickly and followed her out of the water. What we saw was a bit…eye opening. Freddie had Sam…pinned. He held her wrists over her head and a smirk placed on his face while Sam was glaring daggers at him.

"Get the hell off of me Benson." She sneered.

"Not till you admit that I'm stronger you." He replied. Sam shook her head at him. When she noticed Carly and I watching with a bit of amusement on our faces she asked,

"Um a little help here?"

Freddie glanced over his shoulder and smirked again. "Can you please tell Sam to admit I'm stronger than her." I watched as Carly shook her head in disbelief and chuckled.

"Geez guys, the view from the beach I would think you guys were making out." Carly said. Immediately Freddie rolled off of Sam and they both blushed. Sam flipped her hair in front of her face and tied her messy curls into a messy bun. "How's the bet going?" Carly asked. Both Sam and Freddie glanced down at their skin and simultaneously saying,

"I'm winning."

Carly and I laughed and Freddie and Sam glared at each other. "Hey Sam, were going dress shopping later, Kay?" Sam narrowed her eyes at Carly.

"Dress shopping?"

Carly nodded her head. "Yes we didn't bring dresses and we need them for tonight!" Carly exclaimed.

"Ugh, why are we even going tonight?" Sam groaned.

"Its 'gunna be fun!"

Sam shook her head. "It's for couples Carl's look around…" She dramatically turned her body to search the beach. "I don't see us in any relationships." At that point Freddie grabbed under Sam's thighs and picked her up Bridal style. Immediately Sam let out a loud squeal and wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck who laughed. Sam hit his shoulder multiple times on the shoulder shouting 'Put me down Benson!' but Freddie only laughed and spun around in a circle yelling back 'I can't hear you, I can't hear you!' When Freddie placed her back on the floor they were both in hysterics. Carly and I glanced at each other. How could they go from glares to laughs? Confusing much?

"You're so paying for that." Sam said after the laughter died down. Freddie only shrugged and answered,

"I figured."

"But first you're buying mama here an ice-cream." Sam said as she dragged Freddie towards the first stand that was selling ice cream. Carly and I laughed again and shook our heads. The rest of the day was pretty normal. We swam, we tanned, we laughed, and a few arguments between no other Freddie and Sam. Once it became 3'oclock Carly dragged Sam towards the first 'girly store' they found in the hotel as me and Freddie walked to the hotel room.

_**/**_

**Freddie's Pov**

Gibby and I were fully dressed. Gibby actually in a brown collared _shirt _(I was surprised he actually wore one) and jeans. I wore a blue striped button down shirt and dark jeans. I 'slicked' my hair back with the help of 'Gibby's Gel.' Yes he actually put duct tape over the label and wrote 'Gibby's Gel.' I will never understand that kid. The couples evening thing started at five and it was ten minutes before five. I banged on the closed connecting door.

"Come on ladies!" I yelled.

"Hold on Freddie!" Carly yelled back while Sam yelled "Shut the hell up Benson we'll come out when we come out!" Which Carly scolded her for. I shook my head and laughed. After about ten minutes Carly walked through the door with a smile on her face. I think Gibby's draw almost fell to the floor. Her dark hair was pinned to one side and she had silver eye shadow on with red lipstick. She wore a black hugging one shoulder dress. It fell about middle thigh she looked pretty.

"Wow Carly you look amazing." Gibby said practically staring at her legs. Carly giggled and flipped her bangs. "You do too Gibs." She turned to me, "Sam is just putting her flats on since she wouldn't wear heels." I nodded my head. About a minute after Sam stepped into the room. Her hair was wavy and she wore the same lipstick as Carly's and blue eyes shadow. She wore a Knit tube dress that features a solid bust and a colorblock skirt that hugged her curves…_perfectly. _It came around the same length as Carly's so I could see how Gibby was staring at Carly's legs.

"Wow Sam you look…beautiful." I said. Sam rolled her eyes but anyone could see that her cheeks were turning a light shade of pink.

"Yeah well." She lightly punched me in the shoulder. "You don't look so bad yourself…nub." I laughed and held my arm out for her to take. She rolled her eyes but still accepted it. "Damn you're a dork." She whispered in my ear, her warm breath on my neck, which made me shiver a bit. Gibby also offered his arm for Carly who giggled and took it immediately. We all walked out talking about how we thought the evening would go.

**iCarly won best show! Well DUH.**

**Please REVIEW, I want 100 reviews…almost there! Pleaseee! Hope you enjoyed this one…even though it wasn't that great.**

**NOW REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

_**DRESSES ON PROFILE.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Who saw iOMG it was amazing! If you didn't see it yet DON'T read ahead, I literally died (well not literally obviously) the kiss was amazing & SUPER cute! Uh I can't even put in words! Unfortunately Dan said that the episode will continue AFTER iParty with Victorious, which is June. Oh well. Please Review, k? Thanks. :) oh and obviously iOMG didn't happen in this fic, sorry.**

**Sam's Pov**

Carly and Gibby walked ahead of us. Their arms still attached, matching Freddie and mine. Freddie glanced at me. "You excited?"

"I guess, sure."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You guess?"

"Yes I guess." I said in a threatening voice so he wouldn't argue, he got the message. We continued walking to the elevator, where Carly and Gibby held it open. Once we were inside I dropped my arm from his. He glanced down at me and then looked away.

"Guys I am so excited." Carly squealed, her arms were attached to Gibby's which Freddie noticed too. I nodded my head and laughed a bit at my friends' crazed mind.

"Me too." Gibby smiled patting Carly's arm. Acting like a real life couple.

The elevator dinged signaling we arrived at the lobby. We all walked out towards the outside doors of the lobby, and when we were finally outside even _my _breath hitched. The moonlight shined in the reflection of the pool. There were small white 'fancy' tables everywhere. The pool was closed; a very big security man had his arms crossed over his chest with black shades on standing in front of it. There was a buffet line, which caught my eye and a DJ with a bunch of people dancing around.

"Wow." Carly breathed.

"This is amazing." I said.

Everyone nodded. We walked down the steps from the lobby to the smooth floor. "There's a table over here." Gibby said walking towards the small white table. We all sat down, me next to Freddie and Carly across. Carly curled her hair with her finger. It was silent, well at our table that is. I hoisted myself up from my seat.

"Well I'm gunna go get me some food." I stated and began to walk away. I heard Freddie chuckle and mumble an 'of course' I made my way to the buffet line…ugh I hate lines. I grabbed a plate and tapped my foot impatiently. After about three minutes of standing their without moving I became even more impatient. "What the hell is taking everyone so long, it is a buffet line…you walk!" everyone turned their heads to glare at me. I shrugged. There was a soft chuckle behind me I narrowed my eyes and turned around seeing a boy about a few feet taller than me. He had blonde hair and green eyes, Olive tone skin and wearing a black button down shirt and blue khakis he was cute. When he saw me looking at me he spoke,

"You're pretty funny."

"I've been told."

He laughed again, and _finally _the line began to move again. "You're Sam Puckett from icarly right?" He asked grabbing a plate from the counter. I nodded my head and began picking out all the meat available. "Yeah I knew it." He said as he picked up a piece of bread and took a bite out of it. "My friends didn't believe me, you're kind of famous."

"That's good to hear." I said as I picked up some ribs. My voice sounding bored.

"But I told them it was you…I was sure."

"Oh you were sure?"

I watched from the corner of my eye he nodded and grabbed at some of the ribs I just took. "I mean you have the blonde hair, the nice body, the _love_ of meat." He chuckled again at the last part. What caught my ear was the nice body?

"Well you were right, it's me Sam Puckett." I smiled proudly as I turned around when I reached the end of the buffet line.

"I'm Jason, Jason Mont." He smiled and stuck his hand out with his free hand. I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Cool." I said and walked away. Another chuckle heard from behind me. I walked back to the table and set my plate where I was sitting.

"Who was that?" Carly asked jabbing her thumb where Jason was standing with a group of his friends. He glanced at the table and smiled and nodded at me. I sat down.

"His names Jason."

"Ooooh Jason?" Carly smiled. The smile that I never liked…

I shook my head and returned my gaze on my food. "Where's Freddie and Gibby?" I asked.

"They went to get food too."

I nodded and as if on cue the two boys returned with their plates in their hands. Well Freddie had one plate and Gibby held two and handed one to Carly who smiled and thanked him. Freddie glanced back at the buffet line.

"Who was that guy?" He asked moving his food around with his fork.

"Jason." I said taking a bite out of the deli sandwich.

"Jason?" he questioned.

I nodded taking another bite. After a few minutes of the gang eating and talking Jason walked over to our table. "Hey Sam." He said casually like he's known me all my life. I looked up and nodded at him pushing my now empty plate to the side. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" He asked glancing back at the couples swaying to the soft music. Carly nodded her head vigorously at me. I took a short glance at Freddie who had his eyes narrowed.

"I would but I promise a dance with my friend." I said getting up from my seat and grabbing Freddie's sleeve. Jason looked a bit shocked. "Maybe we'll dance later, Kay?" I began to walk towards the couples dancing still holding onto Freddie's sleeve. We awkwardly stepped in front of each other. He raised a quizzed eyebrow.

"What was that?" He asked glancing back at the rejected face of Jason.

"Oh I'm sorry you don't want to dance, maybe I should go ask him to dance." I said and began to walk away; I felt his hand on my elbow and he dragged me back.

"You know that's not what I meant."

We were in the middle of all the other couples on the 'dance' floor. Even Carly and Gibby joined the floor happily. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh it's not?"

He shook his head. "I thought you would rather dance with him you know then with…me…" he said glancing down at the floor. _He can be such a dork. _I smirked and moved my arms around his neck; he glanced back up a smirk tugging at his lips.

"There's something weird about him." I stated. He raised another eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"I'll take it." He smirked. "Now let me show you how it's done Puckett." He whispered. His arms on the small of my back and the 'friggin nub dipped me. My arms stayed around his neck. My jaw dropping a bit at his boldness, he kept his cocky smirk as he lifted me back up.

"So you wanna play that game over vacation, huh?"

He laughed a bit. "Well okay…two can play at that game."

_Oh yes this will be fun._

**I would have updated quicker but fanfiction wasn't working. I know not a great chapter but PLEASE review! If you have any ideas I REALLY want to hear. Cause I'm a bit stuck. OH and…**

**Check out my other stories & review them too PWEETY PWEASE. Thanks guys :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Who saw iOMG it was amazing! If you didn't see it yet DON'T read ahead, I literally died (well not literally obviously) the kiss was amazing & SUPER cute! Uh I can't even put in words! Unfortunately Dan said that the episode will continue AFTER iParty with Victorious, which is June. Oh well. Please Review, k? Thanks. :) oh and obviously iOMG didn't happen in this fic, sorry.**

**Sam's Pov**

Carly and Gibby walked ahead of us. Their arms still attached, matching Freddie and mine. Freddie glanced at me. "You excited?"

"I guess, sure."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "You guess?"

"Yes I guess." I said in a threatening voice so he wouldn't argue, he got the message. We continued walking to the elevator, where Carly and Gibby held it open. Once we were inside I dropped my arm from his. He glanced down at me and then looked away.

"Guys I am so excited." Carly squealed, her arms were attached to Gibby's which Freddie noticed too. I nodded my head and laughed a bit at my friends' crazed mind.

"Me too." Gibby smiled patting Carly's arm. Acting like a real life couple.

The elevator dinged signaling we arrived at the lobby. We all walked out towards the outside doors of the lobby, and when we were finally outside even _my _breath hitched. The moonlight shined in the reflection of the pool. There were small white 'fancy' tables everywhere. The pool was closed; a very big security man had his arms crossed over his chest with black shades on standing in front of it. There was a buffet line, which caught my eye and a DJ with a bunch of people dancing around.

"Wow." Carly breathed.

"This is amazing." I said.

Everyone nodded. We walked down the steps from the lobby to the smooth floor. "There's a table over here." Gibby said walking towards the small white table. We all sat down, me next to Freddie and Carly across. Carly curled her hair with her finger. It was silent, well at our table that is. I hoisted myself up from my seat.

"Well I'm gunna go get me some food." I stated and began to walk away. I heard Freddie chuckle and mumble an 'of course' I made my way to the buffet line…ugh I hate lines. I grabbed a plate and tapped my foot impatiently. After about three minutes of standing their without moving I became even more impatient. "What the hell is taking everyone so long, it is a buffet line…you walk!" everyone turned their heads to glare at me. I shrugged. There was a soft chuckle behind me I narrowed my eyes and turned around seeing a boy about a few feet taller than me. He had blonde hair and green eyes, Olive tone skin and wearing a black button down shirt and blue khakis he was cute. When he saw me looking at me he spoke,

"You're pretty funny."

"I've been told."

He laughed again, and _finally _the line began to move again. "You're Sam Puckett from icarly right?" He asked grabbing a plate from the counter. I nodded my head and began picking out all the meat available. "Yeah I knew it." He said as he picked up a piece of bread and took a bite out of it. "My friends didn't believe me, you're kind of famous."

"That's good to hear." I said as I picked up some ribs. My voice sounding bored.

"But I told them it was you…I was sure."

"Oh you were sure?"

I watched from the corner of my eye he nodded and grabbed at some of the ribs I just took. "I mean you have the blonde hair, the nice body, the _love_ of meat." He chuckled again at the last part. What caught my ear was the nice body?

"Well you were right, it's me Sam Puckett." I smiled proudly as I turned around when I reached the end of the buffet line.

"I'm Jason, Jason Mont." He smiled and stuck his hand out with his free hand. I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Cool." I said and walked away. Another chuckle heard from behind me. I walked back to the table and set my plate where I was sitting.

"Who was that?" Carly asked jabbing her thumb where Jason was standing with a group of his friends. He glanced at the table and smiled and nodded at me. I sat down.

"His names Jason."

"Ooooh Jason?" Carly smiled. The smile that I never liked…

I shook my head and returned my gaze on my food. "Where's Freddie and Gibby?" I asked.

"They went to get food too."

I nodded and as if on cue the two boys returned with their plates in their hands. Well Freddie had one plate and Gibby held two and handed one to Carly who smiled and thanked him. Freddie glanced back at the buffet line.

"Who was that guy?" He asked moving his food around with his fork.

"Jason." I said taking a bite out of the deli sandwich.

"Jason?" he questioned.

I nodded taking another bite. After a few minutes of the gang eating and talking Jason walked over to our table. "Hey Sam." He said casually like he's known me all my life. I looked up and nodded at him pushing my now empty plate to the side. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" He asked glancing back at the couples swaying to the soft music. Carly nodded her head vigorously at me. I took a short glance at Freddie who had his eyes narrowed.

"I would but I promise a dance with my friend." I said getting up from my seat and grabbing Freddie's sleeve. Jason looked a bit shocked. "Maybe we'll dance later, Kay?" I began to walk towards the couples dancing still holding onto Freddie's sleeve. We awkwardly stepped in front of each other. He raised a quizzed eyebrow.

"What was that?" He asked glancing back at the rejected face of Jason.

"Oh I'm sorry you don't want to dance, maybe I should go ask him to dance." I said and began to walk away; I felt his hand on my elbow and he dragged me back.

"You know that's not what I meant."

We were in the middle of all the other couples on the 'dance' floor. Even Carly and Gibby joined the floor happily. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh it's not?"

He shook his head. "I thought you would rather dance with him you know then with…me…" he said glancing down at the floor. _He can be such a dork. _I smirked and moved my arms around his neck; he glanced back up a smirk tugging at his lips.

"There's something weird about him." I stated. He raised another eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"I'll take it." He smirked. "Now let me show you how it's done Puckett." He whispered. His arms on the small of my back and the 'friggin nub dipped me. My arms stayed around his neck. My jaw dropping a bit at his boldness, he kept his cocky smirk as he lifted me back up.

"So you wanna play that game over vacation, huh?"

He laughed a bit. "Well okay…two can play at that game."

_Oh yes this will be fun._

**I would have updated quicker but fanfiction wasn't working. I know not a great chapter but PLEASE review! If you have any ideas I REALLY want to hear. Cause I'm a bit stuck. OH and…**

**Check out my other stories & review them too PWEETY PWEASE. Thanks guys :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sam's Pov**

Freddie and I walked into the hotel room. We stayed not even an hour so it was almost six when we got back. Carly and Gibby were supposedly having a great time and wanted to stay. Freddie opened his door with his hotel key and pushed him out of the way so I can enter first, even without looking with him I knew he was rolling his eyes. "I'm starving." I groaned collapsing on one of the beds.

"You just eat."

I rolled my eyes. "No actually ate forty-five minutes ago for you information." I spat. Freddie shook his head and walked over to the small black microwave that was placed on the counter with two glass cups next to it.

"I still have the bacon I got you for breakfast."

I immediately sat up from the bed. "What?" Freddie smirked as he held up a small plastic baggy filled with my favorite snack. "Give it here." He kept his smirk and shook his head.

"Nah I don't think so…"

I narrowed my eyes at him and slowly got up from the bed. "I'm sorry what?"

"Did I stutter?" Freddie asked.

I glared at him. "Okay you are way to confident right now; you know I can kick your ass right?" Freddie just shrugged.

"I'll take my chance." He dangled the baggy. "If you want it so bad come get it Puckett." I lunged at him, straddling his hips. He held the baggy in his hand tightly and kept it as far away from me as possible having him pinned. He laughed, the nub actually laughed.

"Give me the damn bag Benson." I hissed reaching for his hand that was above his head. He shook his head and immediately switched our positions. He had _me _pinned. He leaned down our faces inches apart. I swallowed. _This is not supposed to be how I feel when he's this close. _

"Come on Puckett that's all you got?" He whispered. I glared at him as much as I could. I rolled over having him pinned once again and after that it was a war of who can get pinned. Freddie's leg hit the wall, we didn't move. This time he had me pinned, our laughter slowly died down till there was nothing left just our heavy breathing. His hands were holding down my wrists but slowly loosened, our faces were about a few inches apart and our eyes were locked. I didn't even realize that he was leaning down until I could feel his breath on my face. I didn't know why I didn't shove him off or slapped him, I wasn't thinking straight. His lips were only millimeters away from mine before a loud 'BUZZ' sound was heard. We immediately jumped apart. We stood up awkwardly.

"Um that's probably Carly or something…" I trailed off as he nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets shifting lightly on his feet. I reached over to the desk and grabbed my phone, putting it to my ear. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sam."

I narrowed my eyes and took the phone off my ear to read the number, hmm? I don't have it saved. I watched as Freddie took off his shoes keeping his eyes on the floor. "Um I'm sorry who's this?" I asked.

"Oh it's Logan."

It took a minute to remember. _Logan, from the restaurant! _"Oh hey Logan." Freddie's head snapped up. 'Logan?' He mouthed to me. I mouthed back a 'Airport' and he just rolled his eyes, _stupid nub._

"I know delayed call but I just got to put your number in."

"It's fine." I said flatly.

"So how's…" He trailed off.

"Orlando." I finished for him. I kept sneaking glanced at Freddie but he was sitting out on the balcony on the small white chair, I could only see the back of his head.

"So when you coming back to Seattle?" He asked.

"Oh um in a week…" I cocked my head to the side but I still couldn't see his face.

"Maybe we can hang out when you get back?" He suggested sheepishly.

"Maybe, look Logan I have to go." I didn't wait for his reply I just snapped my phone closed and placed it on the desk. I walked over to the glass sliding doors and slid it open. Freddie didn't turn around when he heard the squeaks of the sliding door. I sat in the chair next to him taking the small table and put my face on it. The balcony showed off the 'dance'. I pursed my lips. "You think there having a good time?" I asked. Freddie shrugged. "I mean Carly and Gibby together…" He shrugged again. "Okay wanna stop being a nub?" I asked, and he had the nerve to shrug again. I stood from my seat and grabbed him by the collar and pushed up to my level. He had a bored expression on his face, _I so liked it better when he was scared of me. _"What the hell is your problem, and if you shrug again I will throw you off this thing and make it look like an accident." I hissed.

"Nothings my problem."

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah I'm sure."

"So what did Logan want?" He asked.

"Huh?"

He pointed back to the door. "He just called you before…"

"Oh he was just asking how were liking Orlando and when we'll be back."

He rolled his eyes. "Was he asking when _we'll _be back or when _you'll _be back?" I let go of his collar and took a step back, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Does it matter?"

He shrugged. "What the hell Freddie!"

"What?"  
"You are such a nub."

I walked over to the door and closed them shut. I grabbed my phone and opened the double doors. I stole one more glance at Freddie he had his elbow on the railing and his head in his palm. I bit my lip and walked in, tomorrow should be good.

**Not a good chapter…I know. But I wanted to update. I hope you enjoyed and review =].**


	16. Chapter 16

**Carly's Pov**

Last night was fun…no it was amazing. Me and Gibby danced and talked the whole night well until eight when the dance was starting to slow down we decided to get back upstairs. I used my key to open my door to see Sam lying in bed watching TV. She looked gave me a quick smile before her focus was turned back to the television set. "Is Freddie already asleep?" Gibby asked. Sam shrugged and replied,

"Don't know, don't care."

I narrowed my eyes before turning back to Gibby. "So Epcot tomorrow?" I grinned. He smiled and nodded before moving through the double doors and shutting behind him.

"Epcot?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah when me and Gibby were coming up from the dance they had little pamphlets of places to go and Epcot seems really nice and since it's a Wednesday tomorrow its half price." I replied. She nodded her head and flicked through the channels with the remote in her hand. I walked over to her and took it from her hands and clicked the power button.

"Carly…I was watching that." Sam whined. I put my hands on my hips.

"What's wrong?"

She reached for the remote but I threw it on my bed. "Nothing's wrong." She sighed. I pursed my lips and sat in front of her, my legs crossed in Indian style.

"Sam I'm your best friend, I think I can tell when something's wrong."

She sighed again and shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Huh?"

"Okay when me and Freddie got back to the room he started to act like a bigger nub than usual." She slightly scowled at the memory but continued, "And then Logan called-"

"Logan?" I interrupted.

"Airport."

I nodded remembering. "And then after I got off the phone he got all…pissy." She concluded.

"Maybe he's jealous." I shrugged nonchantly. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you saying Shay?" She questioned. I shrugged. I rubbed her arm and got up from the bed. "Well this is our week, fun no drama." I said. She nodded agreeing with me. "Now go get dressed." I ordered. She mocked a salute and grabbed her bag and dragged it to the bathroom.

**Sam's Pov**

I changed into my colorful penny-T, that read: Dirty Shirty and a pair of denim short shorts. I was too lazy to actually brush my unruly hair so I pulled up into a high ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. Carly ran her fingers through her hair looking in the mirror before turning to me. "Ready?" She smiled.

"You're wearing a dress and were going to an amusement park."

She looked down at her red flowery summer dress that fell a few inches above her knee and back at me. "Eh not a fan of rides." She said. I laughed, only Carly Shay would be excited about something she wasn't a 'fan' of. "Now come on." She said walking over to the double doors and yanking them both open. Gibby and Freddie were standing by the bed laughing at whatever they were talking about. "Ready boys?" Carly asked, they both nodded.

"Yep called the cab and there on their way and got my money right here." Gibby said patting his jean pocket.

"Oh my money!" Carly cried searching for her bag.

"Its fine, I'll pay." Gibby offed. Carly smiled but shook her head.

"Thanks Gib but I got it." She walked into our room leaving the three of us in an awkward silence before coming back out with her purse draped over her shoulder and a smile on her face. "Okay now we can really go." Freddie and Gibby followed her out but I placed my hand on Freddie's shoulder and turned him around to face me.

"Okay I don't get why you're mad at me but let's just stop. This is our week, fun no drama." I said quoting Carly.

"No drama with you Puckett?" Freddie asked.

"No drama."

He pursed his lips for a second before a small grin spread across his face. "Are you saying this so I would pay for you?" I chuckled a bit and patted his shoulder.

"Oh Fredifer, Fredifer, Fredifer…you know me so well."

**/**

"50 dollars!" Freddie exclaimed looking at the bored expressed woman.

"Yes."

I pushed past Freddie and moved to the window. "I thought it was half-price today?" I asked. The lady nodded.

"Yes it is, fifty is the half-price." She said.

"We are not paying 50 bu-" I was cut off by Carly yanking my arm. "What is it Carl's?" I asked. She smirked a bit and pointed over to another window. A window that a teenage boy, dark hair, pimpled face, and big glasses. "Found a friend for Freddie?" I asked. Freddie scoffed mumbling a 'demon.'

"No, I have a plan…follow my lead." She said walking over to the window, I shrugged and followed. Carly folded her arms over the counter and smiled. "Hey there." The boy looked up and smiled.

"Hey."

"You see me and my friends want to get into Epcot so bad but we don't have enough money to pay fifty for each of us so maybe…you can change the price a little?" She asked in her sweet/seductive voice. The boy had a dazed look in his face before he snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Um no I can't do that I'm sorry." He said, looking down at his computer and typing quickly. Carly turned her body and waved her arms to signal to come. I looked over at Gibby and Freddie who shrugged. I jogged over to her.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I need your help. We have to convince him to give us less pricey tickets."

I smirked a little and patted her head. "Carly Shay you're becoming like me every day." She rolled her eyes but laughed. The boy looked up from his computer.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

I glanced over at Carly who nodded her head. "Um yes actually. I really need less pricey tickets." I said.

"I can't do that like I told your friend. I'll get fired." He said.

I pursed my lips and leaned in closer, moving my fingers through his gross greasy hair. _Note to self: wash my hands. _He purred. "Oh please…" I looked at his name tag. "…Jeff. I would be so grateful." I said trying out the seductive/sweet talk like Carly. He had his eyes closed with a large grin.

"How much do you want to pay?" He asked.

I looked at Carly who smirked and held up two thumbs up. "How bout twenty?" I suggested. He opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Thirty?" I pouted my lips and tapped ran my fingers across he jaw line.

"Thirty is good." He said happily and began typing on his computer again. "How many passes you need?" He asked.

"Four."

He nodded his head and handed us four passes. We thanked him and walked towards the entrance. He stuck his head out and smiled…I think he was trying for a seductive smile but believe me it wasn't. "Hey ladies…I get off in like an hour so maybe we can catch up?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Sure meet us in front." I said.

"Sam that's not nice." Carly hissed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have to wash my hands because of that guy." I said wiping my hands on Gibby's shirt. He rolled his eyes but laughed slightly. Freddie nudged his elbow with mine, with his hands tugged in his pockets.

"I didn't know you could be so…persuasive Puckett."

I shrugged. "I can get anything out of anyone with you I chose to beat you up. I would of done that with nerdy boy over there but I didn't want to get kicked out before we even got in."

He rolled his and then leaned over. His mouth very close to my ear as we walked beside each other. "I think I might have to try that." He whispered.

**Okay yes…I know such a sucky chapter! I'm actually very disappointed. But I'm pretty stuck on this story…any ideas anyone? REVIEW or PM me, But still REVIEW :). **


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry for the while wait. Once again this chapter is dedicated to Tanzy Petals because without most of her ideas my stories would suck.**

**Sam's Pov.**

Freddie and I walked side by side, his hands in his pockets as usual and my hands swinging by sides. "Hey Fredster?" He turned his head to look at me. "Buy me a smoothie?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sam, I've bought you three already and we haven't even been here for an hour yet."

I shrugged my shoulders. "So, it's not my fault those fat shakes are so addictive." He chuckled and walked towards the Ferris wheel. "We aren't going on that." I stated, my arms crossed over my chest. He pouted his lips.

"And why not?"

"Because the Ferris wheel is dumb."

Freddie smirked slightly. "Aw is wittle Sammy awfaid of the Ferris wheel?" He asked, imitating a babies voice. I glared at him.

"No."

"Then let's go."

I shook my head. "Maybe…after you buy me a smoothie." I said walking over to him and grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him towards the Fat Shakes.

**/**

I slurped up the rest of my drink before tossing it in the nearby trash bin. _Even I have a heart not to litter. _"Now princess Puckett, off to the ride?" Freddie asked.

"Why are you so obsessed with this ride?"

Freddie glared down at me. "I am not obsessed." I laughed.

"Uh yeah you are."

"Well why…" He trailed off looking behind me.

"What is it?" I asked.

He pointed behind me, I glanced over my shoulder my blonde curls hitting my face. Their stood Jeff about ten feet away, talking to a couple in their mid-thirties, he kind of looked like he was explaining who he was looking for somebody. _Oh shit…_

"I think he's looking for you and Carly." Freddie said, and if on cue Jeff turned his head in our direction. Before I could blink a hand wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back, behind a wall for a ride. My back collided with his chest, his hand was still tightly around my waist and I could actually feel his heartbeat, that's how close he was. I could feel his warm breath on my ear. My breath hitched noticeably and I prayed he didn't notice. Jeff walked past without a glance in our direction, cluelessly looking to his right as he walked forward. Freddie let loose of his grip around my waist. "Sorry bout that." He apologized. I turned my body around to face him, practically chest to chest.

"Um no, I'm glad he didn't see us." I said. Freddie nodded slightly and moved to the side, I followed.

"Yeah…me too." He ran his hands through his brown locks. "Now what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Where's Carly and Gibby?" I asked, falling in step with him. He shrugged his shoulders but then turned to me with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?" He pointed in the direction of a ride labeled 'Tunnel of Love' and on line was Carly and Gibson. My eyes widened. "Oh my god." Freddie nodded. "Do they realize what they're going on?" I questioned.

"I'm pretty sure they noticed Sam, I mean look at all the lovey dovey couples around them. I think they're the only ones who aren't kissing or holding hands." He concluded, I nodded.

"Well…if she's happy, I'm happy." I said, Freddie glanced over at me to give me quick smile. I turned my head and spotted a man selling cotton candy. "Yes!" I cheered. Freddie gave me a weird look. "You're buying me cotton candy." I demanded, not waiting for his response as I pulled on his sleeve towards the best carnival candy there.

**/**

"Can I have a bite?" Freddie asked as I chewed off viscously another piece of the pink fluff. I gave him a 'are you kidding me look' with a shake of my head. "Oh come on, I bought it." He reasoned.

"That was your choice." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh puh-lease…I deliberately heard you say "Freddie buy me cotton candy or I will make this trip a living hell for you." He quoted. This time I rolled my eyes.

"Stop your whining Benson, here." I ripped off a small piece of the cotton candy and moved it around his mouth, I chuckled as he tried to catch it between his teeth.

"Sam…"He whined.

"Oh stop being such a baby. Open up." He obeyed and open his mouth wide with a humming 'ahh' for exaggeration. I shook my head with a chuckle and fed him the small piece. I wasn't positive but I think I heard a 'aw' from a woman passing by holding onto a taller man's arm. Freddie wiped his mouth with his index finger.

"Thank you Sam." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever just don't expect it to happen again."

He smiled. "I didn't plan on it."

"Come on let's find Carly and Gibby."

**/**

"I'm pretty sure I saw Orlando Bloom when I was going to the bathroom." Carly said as she sat down beside me at the small red table beside 'Johnny Rockets' food court. Freddie raised an eyebrow before taking a bite of his burger. Gibby shook his head laughing a bit as he played around with his fries on his plate.

"Why the hell would Orlando Bloom be here?" I asked.

Carly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. We are in Orlando."

Freddie snickered, Carly glared at him. "Good reason Carls." He smirked, I chuckled.

"Well whoever it was, he was very attractive." Carly smiled into her little daydream of whoever this boy was she barely noticed Gibby rolling his eyes. Carly took a sip from her soda.

"So I was thinking we'd do 'The Hulk' next." I said excitedly.

Both Carly and Freddie's eyes switched to me. "Is that the huge green one?" Carly asked. I nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah, I'm so in." Gibby announced. I smiled and gave him a quick fist pound.

"And I'm so not." Carly said.

"Carls it's not that bad." I said.

Gibby nodded in agreement. "Come on Carly…" I whined, she shook her head.

"Go on without me." She suggested.

"Fine, we'll go on something else." I said.

Carly smiled as she got up to throw her trash away. "Yay."

**/**

"I think I'm gunna be sick." Freddie slurred as he clenched his stomach and held onto the brick wall that led to the bathroom. Carly leaned over.

"Oh Freddie you look kind of green." She said. "Do you want ginger ale?" She asked.

"Its fine Carls, I got this. You and Gibby go enjoy the rest of the day while I take Freddie here to the bathroom before he pukes everywhere." I said. Carly raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Carly asked. I nodded.

"Now go." I smirked, shooing the love birds away.

I turned back to the green looking Freddie. "You gunna be alright there?" I asked, he shook his head and clenched his hand around the rim of the garbage bag.

"No, I'm not." He breathed as barfed heavily into the trash can. My face scrunched up at the disgusting sound. I walked a little closer cautiously and let my hand move towards his back and moved it around in soothing circles as I faced away from him. _Hearing people throw up made me want to puke. _We stood there a couple of minutes as he kept his head inside the trash bin.

"Oh did little nerdy boy get sick on the ride?" Some guy teased, around our age, with a couple of his friends who laughed at his comment.

"Excuse me?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. The group turned around, the one with dark hair who made the comment smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to tease your boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to correct him. "How about you stop trying to be Mr. Tough guy and carry on with your date with your little friends, okay?"

He took a step closer. "Oh the chick got jokes guys. Too bad nobody wants to hear them."

"Was that you trying to be threatening?" I asked with a scoff. He glared at me.

"Now listen-"

I shook my head. "No you listen. Nobody make's fun of my friend _except _for me. Now walk away before I kick your ass." I demanded. The boy looked behind his shoulder to his friends, who laughed.

"Oh…I'm so scared, really."

I smirked. In a second I had him in a head lock. Luckily nobody passed around the bathroom to call security. "I'll tell you one more time, leave." I threatened.

"And if I don't?"

I tightened my grip and he let out a grunt. "Okay, okay we'll leave." He choked out. I let go as he stepped away from me and fixed his hair.

"Goodbye." I waved, smirking. He rolled his eyes and followed his friends. I turned around to find Freddie standing right in front of me.

"Thanks Sam."

I shrugged. "Guys like that annoy me." I said. "You have puke all around your mouth, come with me." I grabbed his wrist and moved to the girl's restroom.

"Sam, I can't be in here!" Freddie said.

I rolled my eyes as I moved to a stall and grabbed some toilet paper. "Don't worry Benson, nobody actually use these bathrooms." I said as I turned on the water from the sink and let it drip onto the paper. I shut the water off and dabbed the paper around his chin.

"I'm surprised Puckett." He said. I raised an eyebrow and moved the paper to the other side of his lips, his perfect pink lips.

"Of what?" I asked.

"That you're not ragging on me for puking after the ride."

"I don't pick on the weak, it's not as fun."

He chuckled and shook his head. "That's something you would say." I smirked and threw out the toilet paper. "Now how about another smoothie?" He suggested. "I mean, I do owe you." He smirked, moving his eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you do." I said. "Let's go."

**/**

I rolled over to my side again. I looked over to the counter next to me, on the digital clock that read 1:15. I picked my head up and looked over to the other bed and saw Carly all snuggled up in the blankets fast asleep. I grunted as I flipped over the sheets and stood up. I looked over by the vanity that had my phone charging. _Maybe Frednerd still awake. _I grabbed my phone and flipped through my contacts.

**To: Nub.**

**From: Sam.**

**You awake?**

A few minutes later, my phone beeped. I opened the message.

**From: Nub.**

**To: Sam.**

**I am now, thanks for changing my ringtone…again.**

I smirked at the message.

**To: Nub.**

**From: Sam.**

**Open the door.**

A few moments later the door opened revealing a sleepy looking Freddie. "Really Sam?" He said as soon as the door was opened. "Its like two in the morning." I walked past him, entering his room.

"Not yet…" I sang.

I could tell he rolled his eyes as he closed the door lightly, not to awake the sleeping Gibby. "Lets go to the balcony. I don't want to wake Gibby." He said. I nodded. He opened the sliding door for me. I walked out into the breezy wind and sat in the plastic chair, Freddie joining me in the chair beside me.

"So far, so good." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

It was silent for a little before he broke it again. "Thanks again Sam…for today."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to go to Epcot."

He shook his head. "I meant with the sticking up for me and helping me after, you know…the sickness."

"Its not a big deal."

He shrugged. We talked about a few more things before drifting off to sleep, without realizing my head resting on his shoulder. _Hey, it was pretty comfy._

**Rushed ending. Sorry I wanted to update. It's the end of school so I've been studying for finals & everything. **

**Please leave a review. Pwettty pweaseeee!**


End file.
